Voldemort Cookie
by Ecurours
Summary: Après sa mort il nous agace encore! Ou plutôt "Comment un gâteau peut changer votre vie."
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à toi, lecteur(lectrice) de fanfictions!_

_Ici tu vas découvrir cette fiction qui est un chef d'oeuvre, un ouvrage de grande valeur et... Bref. C'est bien. Elle a été écrite en co-écriture avec Marcel qui n'a pas la chance d'avoir (encore?) un compte ... une minute de silence._

_Pour résumer, c'est une histoire délirante, où le sérieux n'a pas sa place, ni la retenue. Mélange de bêtises et de citron puissant et pur jus! Toi amateur de tout ça lis cette fiction et pense à laisser une trace de ton passage histoire de montrer plus tard à ton entourage que tu es totalement fou._

_Note: Vu que c'est une co écriture, on écrira un chapitre sur deux, avec parfois présence de petits défis totalement loufoques... j'essayerai de forcer mon Marcel à venir vous faire un petit coucou au début des chapitres!_

_Les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs pas d'inquiètude! faut bien s'échauffer non?_

_On commence avec: le prologue de MARCEL !_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

"Harry! Harry tu m'entends?"

Le Survivant était étendu sur le sol les yeux clos. Un liquide sombre s'échappait de ses lèvres, liquide dans lequel il baignait.

Comment en était-il arrivé là? Comment lui qui avait réussi à survivre à Voldemort dès son plus jeune âge et qui avait été son meurtrier pouvait-il etre arrivé jusque là? Pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas? Question à trois millions : Se réveillerait-il?

Autour de lui un groupe commença à se former. Des larmes coulaient sur leurs visages. Mais qu'arrivait-il à Harry Potter? Pourquoi était-il étendu dans une marre de chocolat fondu?

* * *

><p><em>Muarf très court, je ne tarderai pas à publier la suite!<em>

_~Sushi_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Oui bon d'accord le prologue était court, très court. Ce chapiter aussi est EXTREMEMENT court. Au moins on peut pas faire moins :)_

_Note: Le rating reste K+ maintenant mais bientôt il passera sûrment (nous connaissant) à M._

_C'est Monshi qui s'y colle!_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 :<span>

Sur le carrelage froid, Il repensait à sa vie. Les images défilaient sur le rideau de ses paupières closes tandis que les bruits autour de lui s'attenuaient.

Depuis la disparition de voldemort; Harry avait été choyé, élevé au rang de mythe. Il le savait, tous ces gens le prenaient pour le Sauvuer. Et il l'était: il reconnaissait qu'il avait beaucoup fait. Dés sa naissance le Mage Noir avait fait de lui son ennemi, il l'avait traqué, l'avait fait souffrir lui et ses proches. Harry lui en voulait.

Oui il avait été élu, élu par le mage noir pour provoquer sa propre mort. Ironie du sort: il était en train de sombrer et c'était à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Comment » vous demanderez-vous ? Est-ce que Vous-savez-qui était revenu pour le tuer ? impossible, même dans Harry Potter les morts restent morts. Il aurait un disciple ? Un complice ? Une femme ? un homme ? Oui, deux. Roux.

Il y a plusieurs mois, les frères Weasley (ce qu'il en reste) ont sorti une nouvelle friandise: Le voldemort cookie. Et evidemment ils avaient demandé à Harry d'en faire la promotion. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsque, quand il croqua dedans, le cookie devint liquide et chaud, telle une bonne soupe au chocolat!

Harry ne résista pas, il en avala des boîtes et des boîtes, voulant toujours sentir plus le liquide chaud et doux couler dans sa gorge. Personne n'arrivait à lui enlever son plaisir.

Le Survivant était devenu l'ombre de lui-même. De profondes cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux vitreux, son teint devint pâle. Il trainaît des pieds et avait cessé toute vie sociale. Ses amis (ceux qui avaient décidé de rester avec ce mort-vivant) s'inquiètaient de son sort, mais avec le temps ils s'y étaient fait. En même temps, un légume gonflé au chocolat n'est pas très interessant s'il ne sauve pas le monde.

Il y a trois mois, il a osé gouter à ce gâteau.  
>Depuis trois mois, il en est accro.<p>

.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre remanié et un chouilla allongé...<em>

_à la prochaine avec Marcel!_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonsoir lecteurs et lectrices!_

_Vu que les deux derniers chapitres sont courts voire inexistants je poste le troisième !_

_C'est Marcel qui s'y colle!_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 :<span>

Severus Rogue marchait de son pas vif de prédateur dans les couloirs de Poudlard, enlevant des points à tout va pour des raisons telles que :

"10 points en moins pour Serdaigle. Je vous serai gré de porter quelque chose qui descende plus bas que vos cuisses Miss Funge."

Ou encore :

"J'enlève 25 points à Griffondor et Poufsouffle. Sachez Miss Brown qu'il y a des lieux autre que les couloirs de cet établissement scolaire pour essayer de dénicher les amygdales de ."

Bien sûr, il est inutile de préciser que les Serpentards n'étaient pas touchés par la bonne humeur de leur directeur de maison et qu'au contraire, ils profitaient relativement bien de ce favoritisme non dissimulé pour attaquer des élèves par derrière, qui se retrouvaient avec des points en moins pour cause de "tentacules sur le visage".

Au détour d'un couloir, le professeur de Potions le plus craint d'Europe aperçu un attroupement inhabituel vers lequel il se dirigea avec l'intention avouée d'enlever des points au plus de Griffons possibles pour "rassemblement gênant la progression des respectables enseignants de Poudlard dans les couloirs de ce même établissement scolaire".

Il fendit tant bien que mal la petite foule qui s'était réunie autour de...Potter? La terreur des cachots serra les dents encore plus qu'a l'accoutumée (si si c'est possible). Décidément, même avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres six pieds sous terre, ce satané gamin arrivait encore et toujours à se jeter dans les ennuis la tête la première et tout ça pour se faire remarquer...

"Miss Spearitt auriez vous l'obligeance de vous poussez et de cessez cette démonstration assez malsaine -selon moi- de fanatisme? Je vous assure que nous réussirons à sauver le Sauveur Potter hélas..."

Pour couronner le tout, toute la gente féminine de Poudlard était au chevet du gosse. Il se pinça violemment l'arrête du nez exaspéré par les larmes qui dégoulinait du visage de Rodmilda Vane qui regardait le Survivant comme si sa vie venait de s'envoler avec la conscience de Potter. Il renifla dédaigneusement et reconnu l'odeur de chocolat qui flottait dans le couloir : C'était le Voldemort Cookie! Mais que s'était-il produit dans l'esprit de cet idiot de Gryffondor pour ainsi engloutir 3 paquets de Voldemort Cookie à la vue des papiers traînants sur le sol... Rogue soupira et daigna (enfin?) se pencher sur l'Elu histoire de voir dans quel pétrin il s'était encore fourré. C'était vraiment pitoyable de sa part tout de même. Il avait l'air tellement fragile étendu ainsi sans défenses dans le couloir, le chocolat fondu...HORREUR! En effet, l'odorat extrêmement affuté du plus grand maîtres des Potions d'Europe venait de reconnaître une odeur qui allait tout changer : celle de la cacahuète.

* * *

><p><em>Marcel a aussi retravaillé un peu ce chapitre un grand bravo à elle *applause*<em>


End file.
